En su Honor
by Anki-Shai
Summary: El honor, no se trata de las deciciones correctas; sino de enfrentar las consecuencias.


Hola a todos,

bueno este es mi primer Fanfic de Naruto y es un poco triste. Contiene uno de los personajes principales muerto asi que, quedan advertidos. Espero que les guste y no olviden comentar!!

Por cierto, esto incluye una version mia de como termina Naruto. Solo eso.

_Esto: son recuerdos_

* * *

-Hoy es un dia en el cual honramos a los valientes que murieron en defensa de Konoha. Hoy es el dia en que honramos la memoria de aquel que entrego todo lo que era para proteger lo amado por su corazon. Hoy honramos la memoria de alguien que se comporto como los anteriores protectores de Konoha, como los Hokages que me precedieron.

* * *

_Sakura corria incansable por las calles en construccion de Konoha, detrás de ella Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru y muchos otros la seguian con la misma intensidad. Por fin, y sin siquiera pedir disculpas o permiso, el grupo entro al hospital y se dirijieron al segundo piso. Ahí, cerca a la puerta donde se llevava a cabo la cirugia Kakashi-sensei descansaba su espalda en la pared de la derecha, a su lado el Godaime Kasekage Gaara y sus hermanos; en la pared de la izquierda y con la mirada perdida en el techo, Sasuke Uchiha permanecia impasible. Kakashi levanto su mirada y vio a Sakura acercarse a él con aprenhension, para él era imposible hacer los viejos gestos que solia hacer, esa pequeña sonrisa que solo se veia atraves de su ojo derecho, Sakura permanecio en pie delante de la puerta de la sala e cirugias mientras el resto descansaba impasible._

_Despues de lo que parecio una eternidad, Shizune y Tsunade salieron de la sala. La actual hokage miraba algo que llevava en su mano, ajena a las miradas tensas que le eran dirigidas; Shizune hizo amago de tocar su hombro pero se contubo mordiendo su labio inferior. Tusnade permanecio en pie por alrgo rato antes de cerrar la mano en lo que sea que tueviera en la mano y caminar sin hacer caso omizo de las preguntas ni las miradas. Sasuke que lo habia precenciado todo, bajo la mirada y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, el dolor de aquella situacion se mostro en su rostro. Shizune volvio su mirada a Sakura que tenia lagrimas en los ojos, detrás de ella una mano se poso en su hombro, y volviendo la mirada la joven se dejo consolar por un impacible Sai._

* * *

-Aun despues del rechazo y las miradas de odio sin razon, él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para ser notado. Su sueño, como muchos de nosotros sabemos, era pasar a la historia como uno de los mejores ninjas, de ser reconocido como uno de los grandes lideres en Konoha, como un Hokage. Muchos de nosotros lo vimos crecer y supimos sin ninguna duda que lo lograria. Pero, esa llama incandecente, esa llama que siempre ardia dentro de él…se extinguio. Para él, era morir o dejar que aquello que lo atormento por tanto tiempo destruyera a sus seres queridos. La decisión fue facil, asi como mi descicion y la decisión del concejo lo fue.

* * *

_Tsunade miraba a travez de la ventana de la sala del consejo, el monte Hokage se alzaba orgulloso y ressistente, alla afuera la gente trabajaba en las reparaciones de la puerta principal y el muro que protegia la ciudad. El atake final de Akatsuki, no solo habia dejado cicatrizes en Konoha sino tambien en aldeas como la Lluvia y Sunagakure. Detrás de ella, los miembros de los clanes mas prominentes estaban sentados esperando que Tsunade comenzara la junta a la cual los habia convocado. Tsunade miro en collar que alguna vez le dio a Naruto, cerro su puño firmemente y se volvio hacia los jefes de clanes._

_La mirada desisiva de la Hokage, sus palabras elocuentes y el obvio amor que muchos de sus hijos proferian al joven Shounin fue suficiente para muchos de ellos. Sasuke, que como ultimo miembro del clan Uchiha tenia que estar ahí por obligacion fue el primero en dar un voto a favor._

_-El titulo es suyo por derecho.- declaro Saske con la mirada fija en Tsunade._

_-Nunca en todos mis años…Pero, creo que es la mejor manera de honrar su memoria- declaro Hiashi Hyuuga._

_-No hay mejor manera de honrarlo – declaro Inoshi Yamanaka._

_- es un heroe, merece estar ahí.- dijo Shikatou Nara , a su lado Chomaru Akumichi asintio._

_-Gracias- fue el susurro de Tsunade que miro con los ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas al consejo._

* * *

-Que se sepa, desde hoy que, Naruto Uzumaki sera recordado como Rokudaime Hokage, uno de los heroes mas grandes de Konoha. Su rostro sera grabado en el monte Hokage y asi mismo su nombre permanecera en el monumento a los heroes caidos

Todos los presentes escucharon aquellas palabras con asombro. Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Esas eran las unicas palabras que se oin murmuradas a lo largo del grupo de shounins vestidos de negro que acudian al funeral. Sakura esbozo una triste sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a la foto de Naruto y colocaba su rosa blanca frente a ella.

-Naruto, despues de todo lo que pasamos, de todo lo que dijimos y prometimos…tenias que morir al final.- declaro la joven con lagrimas resbalandole por los ojos, los recuerdos de Naruto riendo y habalando mas e la cuenta, declarando que algun dia se convertiria en Hokage, las peleas y las lagrimas, sus momentos dentro del equipo siete, la busqueda de Sasuke y como por fin Naruto habia mantenido su palabra.secandose el rostro Sakura le dedico una ultima mirada a aquella foto .- Adios.

Detrás de ella Neji, Ten Ten y Lee se acercaron. Los tres guardaron silencio por un momento antes de colocar sus respectivas rosas . Neji cerro sus puños con fuerza y trato de contener las lagrimas que aparecian en su rostro.

-Aun espero que salte desde algun lado y se burle o diga una de las tonterias que solia decir- declaro Neji. Lee esbozo una sonrisa y asintio.

-si, o que nos ande apurando para entrenar o pelear.

-Aprendi mucho de él- dijo Neji- espero…espero volver a verte algun dia Naruto.

Los tres miraron por ultima vez la foto y se alejaron, dejando paso a Hinata, Shino y Kiba. Akamaru se lamentaba en silencio al lado de Kiba que tenia agarrada fuertemente a una trizte Hinata.

-Naruto –Kun…- dijo Hinata y lagrimas calleron por su rostro.

-No llores Hinata- la trato de calmar Kiba- él no hubiera querido que lo hicieras. Despues de todo, mrio haciendo lo que mas le gusta, desorden y pelenado por lo que mas quiere.

Hinata mirp a Kiba, y aunque este sonrei, sus ojos delataban el dolor que sentia. Hinata se seco las lagrimas y asintio. Shino coloco su rosa blanca y murmuro.

-Adios, Naruto.

Detrás de ellos continuo la procesion, varias personas murmuraban una que otra palabra y pagaban sus respetos al fallecido Hokage. Por fin, Shikamaru, Ino y Choji llegaron ante la foto. Sus rostros estaban impacibles y como con todos aquellos que lo conocieron alguna vez, habia cierto trazo de respeto en ellos, de cariño hacia Naruto.

-Como siempre haciendo todo sin pensar- dijo Shikamaru que sonrio abiertamente- pero, eso es lo que siempre te caracterizo como el mejor.

-Me alegra mucho que allas conseguido tu sueño, aunque…-Choji callo por un momento, detrás de el Ino apreto su hombro .

-Adios Naruto- dijo la joven, y el equipo diez se alejo.

Gaara, Temari Y Kankuro fueron los ultimos en dar sus respetos. El kazelkage llevava sus ropas de pelea, se habia negado rotundamente a rendirle homenaje a Naruto de otra forma, en las manos de Gaara permanecia una hermosa flor blanca procedente del desierto. Con cierto cuidado Gaara la coloco en el pequeño monumento.

-Rokudaime Hokage- murmuro Kankuro - te sienta bien el titulo.

Gaara asintio, Temari y Kankuro comenzaron a alejarse pero se detuvieron al ver que Gaara permanecia ahí. Temaria iba a traerlo cuando Tsunade se acerco a el, y Kankuro colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermana le indico que se fueran.

Gaara no tenia que volver la vista para saber quien estaba a su lado. Los dos lideres de Suna y Konoha permanecieron largo rato en silencio, escuchando lospasos que se alejaban y los murmullos de la gente. Gaara volvio su mirada hacia el cielo, la luz del brillante sol iluminaba su rostro y los trazos humedos que recorrian desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas.

-Tenia un poder mucho mayor que el mio- declaro Tsunade- con solo desearlo podia hacer que las personas cambiaran lo que eran o estaban destinadas a ser.

Gaara volvio la mirada, Tsunade tenia una expresion que el conocia bastante bien. El dolor se marcaba en cada uno de sus rasgos, y las lagrimas caian por su rostro.

-Nuevamente falle. Deje que se involucra demasiado, no lo protegi como debia hacerlo, como me prometi a mi misma que lo haria.Deje que corriera riesgos innecesarios y acepte que fuera el solo encontra de Akatsuki.

-No – aquella palabra salio con tal fuerza de Gaara que hizo que Tsunade volviera su atencion y frustracion al joven Kazekage, este sin embargo la miro sin immutarse antes de volver su atencion a la foto de Naruto- Tu misma lo has dicho Tsunade-sama, Naruto siempre peleeo por aquello que amaba, incluso si tu se lo hubieras prohibido,él lo habria hecho. Para Naruto no existia el 'yo', sino 'ellos', aquellos a los que llama amigos, hermanos…familia. Aquellos que le brindaron reconocimiento y amor. – Gaara volvio su rsotro hacia Tsunade- Estoy conciente de que tu eras una de las personas mas importantes para él, y jamas te reprocharia ni te culparia por lo que hizo, el era despues de todo Naruto Uzumaki, Rokodaime Hokage. Si se trata de proteger lo que mas quieres, na habia poder humano o de otra indole que detuviera a Naruto.

-Gracias- replico Tsunade antes de dar media vuelta e irse. Gaara la observo por un momento antes de volver la mirada hacia el pequeño monumento y esbozar una sonrisa genuina.

Sasuke Uchiha no habia acudido al funeral que se celebraba frente al monte Hokage. En cambio, el joven Uchiha habia ido directamente a la tumba de Naruto, una rosa blanca y una roja en su mano. El nombre de Naruto habia sido grabado cuidadosamente en letras negras grandes, debajo de su nombre el titulo honorario que se le habia otorgado: Rokudaime Hokage. El simbolo de Konoha habia sido grabado debajo de ellos. La banda de la cabeza de Naruto descanzaba, bien doblada en la lapida; con cuidado Sasuke coloco las rosas sobre ella. Miro por largo tiempo aquella tumba. No sabia si decir gracias, o lanzar insultos a Naruto por haber hecho semejante estupidez. Sasuke recordo como aquell mañana habia tenido un mal presentimiento quefue confirmado cuando Sai y Sakura aparecieron y le dijeron que Naruto habia desaparecido. Luego vino la explocion y la confusion. Sasuke recordo ver el cuerpo de Naruto sangrando, tenia rotas las dos piernas y la muñeca izquierda, sin meditarlo siquiera lo llevo rapidamente al centro medico de Konoha. Sasuke habia fallado.

-debiste decirme, debiste…avisarme. – dijo el joven apretando los puños- creo que es inutil ahora, donde tu triunfaste yo falle.

Sasuke callo por un momento, luego metiendo su mano en un bolsillo saco el simbolo del clan Uchiha, confeccionado de la misma manera que el lo portaba en la espalda.

-Supondo que ya sabes que fuiste nombrado Hokage honorario por tus acciones. Gracias a ti, no solo Konoha sino muchas otras aldeas se salvaron. Creo que te gustara saber que todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo, y auqellos que intentaron oponerse se enfrentaron a la furia de Tsunade-sama y Sakura- Sasuke sonrio – esas dos realmente te aman.

Sasuke coloco el simbolo sobre la lapida y con sumo cuidado la pego a ella.

-Como ultimo miembro del clan Uchiha, yo te declaro mi hermano en sangre y espiritu. Siempre lo fuiste Naruto, siempre fuiste el hermano que nunca tuve. Y, como no fui capaz de salvarte…espero que esto sea suficiente.

-creo que para él es mas que suficiente saber que te salvo- dijo una voz detrás de Sasuke. Kakashi se acerco hacia el y suspiro.- no te vi en el funeral.

-No queria ir. Demasiadas miradas de rencor. Ademas, ese tipo de cosas me molestan. – Kakashi asintio, el tambien llevava rosas, pero las suyas eran blancas. Con sumo cuidado, Kakashi las coloco al lado de las de Sasuke. Por un instante, maestro y discipulo guardaron silencio. – tu tampoco fuiste?

-No, al igual que tu, siento que falle. Me alegra que lo hallan honrado de esa manera.-Sasuke asintio antes de formular otra pregunta, una que estaba carcomiendole el alma.

-crees que…crees que él estaria orgulloso de mi?.

- Siempre lo estuvo- dijo Kakashi. Saske volvio por ultima vez su atencion a la tumba de Naruto, con una sonrisa el joven dio media vuelta y fue tras Kakashi que ya estaba alejandose.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado.

No olviden comentar!!


End file.
